


Vixen in Disguise (Daddy's Little Girl and She's All Mine)

by Abelina



Series: Bethyl Smut Week Prompts - January 2016 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Daryl, highschool, prompt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelina/pseuds/Abelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She’s sweet, alright, smiles like the sun, loves her Daddy and she does have that heart of gold, but she’s a naughty little vixen all wrapped up in the body of the Girl Next Door and she’s the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him.</i> Beth and Daryl in highschool.  </p><p>Based on a prompt. Written for Bethyl Smut Week on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vixen in Disguise (Daddy's Little Girl and She's All Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:_  
>  Teen bethyl either they're getting hot and heavy under bleachers during a football game OR they are at a party at a lake and get sexy in the lake with people close by. The idea of being almost a caught is pretty dang sexy to me 
> 
> Please note that the underage warning applies to Beth, whose age is officially unstated, but she's a sophomore in highschool. Daryl's a senior.

Daryl Dixon is a nobody, a good for nothing redneck from a broken home. At least that’s what folks say, the same folks who’ll tell you that Beth Greene is a sweet Georgia peach, Daddy’s good girl with a pretty smile and a heart of gold. 

And it’s true about him, sure as fuck is, but Beth? She’s sweet, alright, smiles like the sun, loves her Daddy and she does have that heart of gold, but she’s a naughty little vixen all wrapped up in the body of the Girl Next Door and she’s the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him. 

They’ve been dancing around this for years. Since she literally  _was_  the girl next door, those years he lived with Otis and Patricia until his old man got locked up and his ma got clean. She was a trouble-maker then, batting her eyes and getting away with everything under the sun, Daddy’s good girl and all no matter that she was always to blame. And she dragged him along on adventure after adventure until he moved back to the trailer with Ma. Until he got to high school and left her behind. 

Behind but not forgotten, because a girl like Beth Greene has a habit of sticking solid inside of your head. And she might be a freshman and he a junior, but the moment he sees her again the years fade away. She’s no longer that spunky little girl, she’s this beautiful goddess in a tiny sundress and a radiant smile, but she’s so delighted to see him, and he her, that they might as well be kids again. 

They laugh like they are, though adventures now are more daring than then, and they spend the entire year pretending they don’t know where this is going even though they both do. Even though her friends think she’s crazy for attaching herself to the likes of Daryl Dixon, and his friends shake their heads and tell him he’s completely fucked. Which he is, his head all turned around and his cock in a perpetual state of at least half hard, from this whirlwind of a girl who he doesn’t deserve.

But Beth doesn’t care what he thinks about that, and when summer comes she sticks around, spends long lazy days at his side, sometimes with friends but mostly just the the two of them. Driving just to drive. Getting lost in the woods. Milkshakes and fries at Peletier’s like they’re sweethearts in some 1950’s movie. She sneaks out of bed beneath the cover of darkness, meets him on the road. They lie in the back of his truck and watch the stars, go skinny dipping in the pond or in someone else’s swimming pool after hopping the fence. They get drunk and hit golfballs off make-out point and giggle about it later when they overhear people complaining of broken windows. They stay out until the sun comes up and she sleepwalks through her chores until she can get away again, and they spend lazy afternoons napping in a tangle of limbs in whatever hiding place they can find. 

Then school starts again, senior year for him and sophomore for her, and they’re still dancing around it even if they both know. Everyone knows even if they ain’t done much more than kissing when they’re drunk. He doesn’t play football despite the width of his shoulders and she doesn’t cheer despite how cute she looks in a short skirt, but they still go watch the game every Friday night. His friends and her friends and them two in the middle, and she sits on his lap and pretends not to notice that he’s hard beneath her but of course she does, her and her September sundresses. And she cheers like the team’s biggest fan but also curses with a mouth like a fucking sailor, and it sometimes gets her kicked out of the game but they always sneak back in anyway. 

She’s in fiery spirits tonight, fiery spirits and a little white sundress, and the ref makes a call she does not like. She lets him have it and of course, she’s gotta go, there’s Coach Douglas and Mr. Horvath and before they can get a word out she’s already dragging him away, running along the sidelines like she’s going to leave the field, but he knows better. Doesn’t miss a step when she hauls him under the bleachers. They run into the middle, where they can peer out between the shoes of their friends and keep watching, like they’ve done so many times until the coast is clear and they can sneak back out. Only this time she grabs him by the shirt and hauls him to her, kisses him hard. Shoves her tongue between his lips and coaxes his out to play. He clutches at her, feels the heat of her body beneath that tiny little dress as he kisses her back. Pushes hard into her belly until she moans into his mouth, shoves him down and straddles his lap and kisses the breath out of him.  Grinds against him until they’re both shaking. 

He knows where this is going. They both do. They’ve been dancing around this for so long but not anymore. She’s even warmer beneath the dress, her thighs and her hips and her belly, smooth soft skin that’s hot enough to burn. And she stares at him with those big blue eyes when he cups her through her panties, white cotton already soaked through, grinds herself against the heel of his hand and gasps when he presses in with his fingers. Gasps again when he pulls the cotton aside and slips his fingers in, parts her swollen lips and explores her. She’s so fucking wet, so fucking hot, and he coats his fingers in her juices and doesn’t understand why they waited so long to do this. 

Beth’s teeth scrape against his neck when he pushes into her, two thick fingers that make her shudder and moan and clench around him. Circles her clit with his thumb until she’s rolling her hips into his hand and breathing out strings of words all begging him to keep going. 

“Yes, oh, God, yes,” she moans, her words a buzz against his neck. “I’m gonna come, Daryl. I’m— _ohhh—_ you’re gonna make me come.”

He does.  _She_  does, and she’s beautiful. Throws her head back, hair cascading behind her like a golden waterfall, bends back like a bowstring and cries out his name as the crowd cheers. 

_Touchdown! Touchdown!_

As the field goal’s made, Beth unbuttons his jeans. Lowers his zipper and pulls out his cock and stokes him slow. Pulls her panties to the side again and rubs herself with him, both of them shuddering with it. 

And he can’t stand it anymore. He’s waited so long. He needs to be inside her and he says all of that out loud. 

Beth flashes him a grin, that same radiant smile that stole his heart all those years ago, and lowers herself down onto his cock, buries him in her unbearable heat. 

“Oh, Beth,” he whispers, as his hands find her hips. 

She’s already moving, already setting them up with a maddeningly slow rhythm, forehead pressed to his and her arms tight across his shoulders. She feels so  _good_  and he ain’t gonna last but he doesn’t care. 

And Beth giggles, giggles and moans and tugs at his hair as she rides him. As she grinds herself on him like no Good Girl should know how to do, and he doesn’t care that she’s done this before because she’s with him now. And they’ve been dancing around it and now they’re dancing through it. He pushes up into her, tugs her down with his hands on her waist, wonders idly whether anyone up there can hear them. She’s all raspy words and sharp little cries and he’s rumbling moans and muttered curses and they’re not quiet, not at all, and they could be caught any minute and he does. Not. Care. 

Not when Beth slams herself on him until he bottoms out, squeezes him with her cunt as she lifts back up so, so slowly, until he’s almost all the way out. Hovers there just long enough for his fingers to tighten, desperate to pull her to him, before she shoves back down and does it all again. 

“ _Daryl,_ ” she moans, and it’s shaky. Shaky and desperate and he knows what she needs. 

He slicks up his fingers, tickles her entrance where she’s stretched around his cock and pulls out a ragged string of unintelligible words. Makes steady firm circles on her swollen clit until she struggles to keep up her rhythm. She’s a tiny thing with a narrow waist and he grips her hip and keeps her going, keeps them both going, thrusts up into her as she shoves onto him, feels the flutters like a tremor through her belly, through her cunt and into his cock what seems like ages before she falters. Before she arches again just like she did before. He fucks her through it. Drives up into her as she falls apart around him, as she screams his name like nobody’s listening, his radiant goddess, his vixen in disguise, coming and coming and  _coming_   so hard she’s sobbing by the end.

_Daryl. Daryl. Oh, God, Daryl. Yes. Yes. Oh my god. Yes._

He explodes and she cries out  _again,_  shudders and shakes and milks every last drop out of him, and it’s stupid and reckless and perfect, spilling himself so deep inside her, but he doesn’t care. Consequences be damned, he doesn’t care. They collapse after, covered in sweat and come, a sleepy pile of Beth and Daryl and he doesn’t know, anymore, where he ends and she begins.

Beth noses as his neck. Licks at the sweat gathered there as she curls up with him, not caring at all about the dirt beneath them staining her little white dress or the crowd above who maybe heard it all. Who could venture down here any minute and catch them in the aftermath. He pulls her close and hums softly, pets her hair and stokes her hip and lets her play. He knows without a doubt that this sweet Georgia peach is the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him. 

He’s a no good redneck and she’s Daddy’s good girl, but he’s hers, and she’s his, and he ain’t ever letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't do AUs. But I kind of liked this one, even if they're pretty OOC.


End file.
